La noche se perdió en tus ojos
by Lauchyar
Summary: Tras varios tragos, Rose sólo dice estupideces o tal vez no. Scorpius averiguará lo cierto que hay en aquella frase que dice que los niños, los locos y los borrachos, mejor dicho las borrachas, dicen la verdad (AU) Este fic participa del "Reto Un desastre de noche" del Foro El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas EEQCR


_La siguiente historia debía ser un AU, un mundo donde la magia no existe y donde uno de los protagonistas se emborrachara_

_Disclaimer: Cualquier similitud con algún episodio de la vida de la autora es pura coincidencia, sólo los personajes son de J.K, el resto es mío, mío, mío._

_Algún día será una linda anécdota para contarle a mi hijo…_

* * *

**La noche se perdió en tus ojos**

Aquel fin de semana se festejaba el cumpleaños de su primo Albus, el primero en su casa de soltero y el primero desde la vuelta de Rose del exterior. Sería una fiesta a todo lujo, pero sobre todo, a todo alcohol, ya que aquel castaño había rentado una barra con barman incluido y los tragos libres.

Ella sabía que Scorpius iba a ir, no lo veía desde que habían terminado el colegio, hacía ya, un par de años, era el mejor amigo de su primo y prácticamente con ella se habían criado juntos.

Aún recordaba aquel acercamiento en la fiesta de graduación entre los dos, mucho alcohol, baile, un beso robado a las cinco de la mañana, cuando se volvían caminando en grupo por la avenida, una bofetada bien dada o mal dada, dependiendo de que lado nos pusiéramos, dejaban en el rostro de Malfoy cuatro marcas rojas. Después de aquello, Rose se había ido a estudiar a una Universidad de Vigo en España, y hasta que no terminaba no regresaría. Pues ese día, el de su regreso, era hoy.

_Si no adelantas tu viaje y no vienes a mi fiesta, bórrame de tu lista de navidad, pues te has quedado sin un primo –la había amenazado Albus, por Skype cuando la llamó, para avisarle que se había mudado-.

_Quédate tranquilo, que vuelvo para tu cumpleaños. Sabes eres un pesado ¿no?

_Sí, pero sigo siendo tu primo favorito –Era verdad, Rose no lo podía negar, tenían la misma edad y eso los hacía más cercanos– Con la familia lo festejo al mediodía, y a la noche el DESCONTROL prima –Rose se reía de cómo marcaba esa palabra– Van a estar todos mis amigos, T-O-D-O-S… inclusive Scorpius – ¡Zas! Justo la persona que ella no quería ver, sobre todo después de aquella cachetada de la cual se arrepentía y que jamás se pudo disculpar-.

_Está bien, pero debes prometerme que no me dejarás sola con él –Albus del otro lado de la pantalla hacía gestos de temblequeo con sus manos– En serio, te digo, después de aquella noche, no podría volver a verlo a los ojos.

* * *

Su llegada a la ciudad, estuvo llenas de obstáculos, el vuelo se había atrasado debido a unas cuantas turbulencias al cruzar el Canal de la Mancha, el aterrizaje había sido espantoso por los vientos de Londres, y el tránsito era de lo peor.

_Ojala tuviese magia para aparecerme en casa directamente –pero no era así, una chica de lo más normal, sufriendo lo que todos los seres humanos de la tierra que viviesen en ciudades sufrían–.

* * *

Pese que aún estaban en otoño y las últimas semanas había sido de bajas temperaturas, aquel día en particular el efecto del calentamiento global se hacía sentir sobre la ciudad, por ello la fiesta se desarrollaba en el jardín trasero, donde las lámparas chinas decoraban las alturas y la glorieta donde estaba la mesa con los bocadillos. A un lado de ésta, la barra de bebidas con el barman, y un rubio muy alto, atlético y delgado que apoyado sobre ella, la saludaba al verla entrar.

_No puede ser –se dijo para sí– Scorpius se ha vuelto muy guapo

_Ni que lo digas –una vocecilla tras ella le contestaba el soliloquio- ¡Hola Rose, qué lindo verte de nuevo en la ciudad! –Su prima Lily la abrazaba –los años lo han mejorado ¿no? –Decía mientras señalaba con un gesto al rubio de la barra- como un buen vino… mejora con el tiempo –Rose no podía creer lo liberal que estaba Lily, ¿desde cuándo la pequeña de los Potter hablaba de ese modo sobre un chico?

_Prima, me extrañas el modo en que hablas…

_Shhh, Rose, soy menor que tu, pero tengo ojos… y lo que ven… ¡me fascina! -ambas empezaron a reír, mientras caminaban hacia el lugar donde estaba Malfoy–.

_Hola pequeñas, ¿cómo andan? –Su media sonrisa, le iluminaba el rostro, ambas primas se deshacían de amor ante él– Rose, me enteré por Albus que habías vuelto, ¿qué tal tu viaje por España? –y esa fue la señal, en la que Lily desaparecía sin ser notada por ninguno de los dos, pese que su hermano le había hecho prometer que no la dejaría con Scorpius, ella consideró que no corría peligro en absoluto; pues se equivocaba-.

_Excelente, creo que debería perderme más seguido en Ibiza, ¡esa isla nunca duerme! –Ante la señal del rubio, el barman sirvió dos tequilas–.

_¿Has tomado alguna vez esto? –la negativa de Rose, le dio el permiso para continuar- Bien, lo que debes hacer es colocar sal en el hueco de tu mano, este que se hace entre el pulgar y el índice –le mostraba la zona, mientras se colocaba sal– luego, tomas de un sorbo el trago e inmediatamente chupas el gajo de limón, ¿entendido? – Rose lo imitaba, su cara lo decía todo, ese trago además de estar quemándole la garganta y más adentro, era horrible; pero después del tercer tequila, ya no le parecía tan mal–.

_Sabes niño bonito –decía la pelirroja con los brazos estirados y apoyados en la barra– el mundo no se construyó de la noche a la mañana, y no lo hizo gente tan atractiva como tú –el joven, no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Primero, Rose hablaba pavadas, más de lo que hacía comúnmente; segundo, se le estaba insinuando y con sólo algunas copas: tercero, la noche sería interesante, sobre todo para él que estaba enamorado de ella desde el colegio. La memoria emotiva también le hizo recordar la noche de la graduación y la bofetada que había recibido, inmediatamente llevó la mano a su mejilla–.

_Rose, vamos a dar un pequeño paseo por el jardín… –la agarró del brazo y se la llevó en sentido contrario de donde se desarrollaba la fiesta-.

_No, Scorpius. ¿Vamos a bailar? Necesito bajar el alcohol de alguna forma indecente –él la miraba descaradamente– perdón, quería decir decente –ruborizada, era ella quien lo tiraba hacia la multitud danzarina– que no se te pase por esa cabecita mal intencionada ningún pensamiento inconfesable –le tocaba con su dedo la punta de la nariz– ¿sí?

_El único pensamiento que tengo Rose, es sobre ti y eres a la única persona a quien se lo quiero confesar, créeme –pero la joven ya no lo escuchaba, se había metido en medio de la pista de baile y cantaba desafinadamente.

Bailaron casi toda la noche y ella no podía parar de reír, había liberado tensiones gracias a los tragos que el atlético rubio le había hecho tomar.

_Eres maravillosa Rose… y más cuando estás así… con algunos grados de alcohol encima –la veía bailar alocadamente y al ritmo de la música. Cuando se le acercaba, ella se le escapaba, y eso parecía enloquecerlo, hasta que finalmente la tomó entre sus brazos, casi sintiendo su respiración en su boca, cuando la pelirroja le dijo que necesitaba ir a orinar, sino dejaría el charquito en medio del jardín, como un perrito. Y salió cual ráfaga de viento en un día de tormenta, dejándolo ahí, parado sólo en medio de la pista.

* * *

Al regresar, Rose lo encontró de espaldas con Albus a un lado y sus primas de frente.

_¡Quiero ese chocolate! –le había escuchado decir a Scorpius, pensando la que se lo decía al menor de los Potter, por Roxanne que tenía enfrente. Pero lo que no vio, es que realmente él no quería a su morena prima, sino a un chocolate real que estaba en la mesa, delante de él y que Albus se lo pretendía robar.

_Es mi favorito Malfoy…además es mi cumpleaños ¡Déjalo! –y como un niño de cinco años, se lo arrebató de las manos y salió corriendo por entre sus invitados, quienes se reían de esta escena. Ofuscado Scorpius se dio vuelta y la encontró a Rose, mirándolo fijamente. Se le iba acercando con paso lento hasta que ella decidió desviarse hacia la barra de bebidas–.

_Quiero otro tequila, esta noche debo festejar, por mi primo, por mi regreso y por ti –con la copa señalaba al rubio, que tenía detrás. Repitió todo el ritual que había aprendido, y con un gesto como brindando, tomó todo el contenido de un sorbo–.

Uno tras otro Rose, tomaba y se reía, hasta que sin saber cómo, apareció sentada con Malfoy, en una hamaca doble separados de la fiesta. Se la pasó el resto de la noche hablando de pequeñeces, la universidad, de que necesitaba magia en su vida, de las estrellas, del perro que tuvo en España, hasta que lo miró de arriba abajo y se detuvo en su rostro…sus ojos eran violáceos, tornasolados, con pequeños rasgos plateados, seguramente heredados de su padre..

_Sabessss Scorp –le decía borracha mientras se acercaban– tienesss una cara de bobooo tegrrible –el rubio la miraba asombrado– perosss igual tienesss los ojosh más lindosh que he visto en mi vidaa –el joven no podía más que desear esa boca, y más aún después de esa declaración de ¿amor?, cuando atinaba a besarla, ella se acurrucó en el hueco de su cuello y se quedó dormida–.

_Lindo momento Rose para dormirte… –se lamentaba Scorpius para sí–.

* * *

Ya de mañana, la pelirroja se encontraba dormida en el sofá del living de Albus, ante el sonido del timbre y el grito de su primo que vociferaba desde el baño, despertó sobresaltada y con dolor de cabeza.

_¡Rose…Rose…! ¿Puedes abrir? que estoy terminando de ducharme. Quizás sean mis padres, siempre vienen a esta hora un domingo.

Como se encontraba, totalmente despeinada, con esas ondas rojas imposibles de controlar por la mañana, aún con la ropa de la noche anterior y el maquillaje, vaya saber en qué parte de su rostro, abrió confiada.

_Hola tíos ¿cómo… –pero no eran ellos, detrás de un gran paquete con olor a unas dulces facturas, asomó la rubia cabellera de Scorpius que con un saludo alegre le decía…

_¡Buenos días querida Rose! –la contestación de ella no fue de lo más amable, le cerró la puerta justo cuando él iba a entrar, golpeándolo en la cara.

Cuando Albus salía del baño preguntando quien era, Rose sólo lo empujó y se encerró, gritándole desde adentro que era el estúpido de Malfoy el que había llamado a la puerta. Potter se dirigió a la entrada riéndose de su prima, cuando abrió notó que su amigo se alejaba refregándose la nariz.

_¡Alto ahí! –El rubio se paró en seco– tú y ese flacucho insípido vengan para aquí –frunciendo el ceño Scorpius se dio vuelta y se encogió de hombros, mirando hacía todos lados y señalándose a sí mismo- No, Malfoy no es a ti, sino a ese delicioso paquete que tienes en las manos…

_Rose, me cerró la puerta en la nariz –decía mientras le mostraba el morro aún colorado del golpe–.

_Sí, se encerró en el baño para que no la vieras –el rubio lo miraba desconcertado– si ya sé, que la conoces y que la has visto como quedó de anoche…pues está igual… –ambos entraban riéndose mientras veían que la pelirroja se asomaba ya duchada y envuelta en la salida de baño verde loro con la inscripción _Soy Sexy _por todos lados, que le pertenecía a Albus- Bueno no sé si es peor que la veas así o como estaba antes…

El trío iniciaba su desayuno a las tres de la tarde. Las facturas dulces, café y té, no para Rose porque lo detestaba.

_Así que… ¿ya son novios? –preguntaba Albus mordiendo una croissant, Scorpius se atragantaba con un bizcocho y Rose se escondía tras la gran taza de café con leche Bueno, por sus reacciones o lo son y no quieren admitirlo o aún no se animaron a conversarlo –estiró sus brazos hacia arriba y los colocó en su nuca, entrelazando sus dedos– ¿Quién empieza? –los otros jóvenes se miraban, él recordaba todo lo de la noche anterior y ella, en fin, sólo recordaba ese dolor intenso de cabeza que aún persistía–.

_Creo, que contigo adelante no voy a hablar sobre el tema, amigo –el pelinegro bufaba, ante cada palabra de Malfoy–.

_Por favor, chicos, si se quieren de toda la vida –miraba a ambos lados de la mesa donde estaban los otros dos comensales– No recuerdo una situación en donde alguno de los dos no se quede embobado mirando al otro –ante la silencio de los jóvenes, se levantó y se fue al jardín, ese donde la noche anterior había sido la fiesta. Con su tanza en mano, pateaba los globos y cintas de decoración que aún estaban en el piso–.

_ ¿Recuerdas algo de anoche Rose? –la muchacha, rodaba sus ojos y con un leve gesto negaba– Bien entonces debo contarte todo lo que hiciste en la fiesta –le narró detalladamente desde el minuto en que ingresó a lo de su primo hasta aquella mañana en donde le cerró la puerta en su nariz –Por tus palabras de anoche estoy aquí esta mañana– Rose muy avergonzada bajó su cabeza y la escondió entre sus manos y murmuró algo que no se comprendía– No te entiendo, ¿puedes hablar con la cara descubierta?

_ ¡Qué quisiera tener magia para desaparecer de acá en este instante! –Scorpius se sentó al lado de ella, la tomó de las manos y se las puso en su pecho

_Sientes eso ¿no? –Los latidos se aceleraban cada vez más– significa que si no te beso en este momento mi corazón explotará de lo fuerte que está golpeando en el tórax. Y aunque no te guste, y quizás vuelva a recibir una bofetada como cuando teníamos 18 años, vale la pena… otra vez –fue el beso más hermoso que había recibido hasta entonces Rose. Dulce y tímido en un principio, voraz y ambicioso en medio, y finalmente esperanzado, para que haya una continuación. El joven se separó aún con los ojos cerrados y con el aroma a Rose en sus labios, lentamente abrió los ojos, dejándolos algo entornados, como esperando el sopapo, pero no fue lo que recibió. La pelirroja se abalanzó sobre él y lo tiró de la silla, una vez en el suelo, lo besó nuevamente, esta vez fue ávido e insaciable.

_ ¡Por Dios chicos, búsquense un hotel para eso! –Vociferaba Albus que ingresaba a la cocina–.

_ ¡En breve, amigo, en breve!

* * *

_Nota de la autora:_

_¡Hola pequeños/as!_

_Bien hasta aquí mi historia… dedicada a ese que fue mi Scorpius castaño y que ya no está entre nosotros…_

¿_Qué les pareció? gracias por leerme ¿Algún review? ¿Te gustó o no? escriban algo si leyeron la historia, todo es bienvenido…todo menos la indiferencia_

_Besotes, Lau_


End file.
